


A Little Laughter

by ecaracap



Series: RP Fics [31]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Babies, Community: 1-million-words, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark tries to do his work, but Morgan is a little distracting</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Mark sits on the floor of the living room, working on his computer, his husband and little girl on the couch behind him. He needs to work on this transition for the commercial break, but he wants to spend as much time as he can with his family. Working on it while they’re in the room seemed like the best plan.

He hears the rattling noise and Morgan’s subsequent cooing noises afterwards behind him and it was a little distracting…in the most endearing way, of course. Mark leans his head back to watch them, smiling up at his daughter, “What’s so interesting, huh?”

“I guess this plush octopus is very entertaining,” Mike says with a bright smile, as Morgan stares at her toy, making grabby hands for it. Mike shakes the octopus, reaching out to boop her nose with it. Morgan squeals in excitement, a bubble of laughter coming out of her little mouth.

Mark turns around fully to look at Morgan, then looks at Mike, grinning happily, “Did she just laugh?”

“I think she did,” Mike says, grinning back at him.

“Do it again. See if she does it again.”

Mike shakes the octopus again, booping her nose again. The baby lets out another squeaky laugh and both of her fathers beam at her, wondering how they could be so proud of a little laughter.


End file.
